Hanging Out
by Babybluekitten
Summary: The teams are together at a Reunion Party, those the Russians decide to spike the drinks and Garland wishes he never came. Bryan/Garland, mentions of other yaoi pairings, ONESHOT


**A/N:** Something stupid, pointless, and pathetic that I just suddenly wrote. So enjoy! OH, and I blame a certain author for getting into Bryan/Garland, so much that I wrote something that has them in it. She has gotten me into a couple of pairings that are mentioned in this story. Thanks, certain author, thanks.

**Warnings:** There are mentions of a quite a few yaoi couples and hints to Ian/Matilda (a cute couple, I think), cussing of course (I did write it, duh) and um, I think that's about it.

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Beyblade

**

* * *

**

The roaring sounds of drunken laughter made the somber teen wish that he hadn't found out about the hidden alcohol that spiked every form of drinkable liquid at the party. Seriously, what the hell was so funny about a game console ending up in a tub, singing some corny American kiddy song? Actually, what was up with that 'story' anyways?

It sure in the hell didn't make any sense to him, but then, he wasn't drunk like the rest of the morons that he had unfortunately been to polite to turn down the reunion offer. He really wished he had though.

And for the life of him, he could not figure out how the bloody Russians got all that alcohol into the place, let alone the drinks, without anyone knowing. Especially since Judy and Hiro were the ones who 'supervising' the party and for those who never actually spent time with the two said adults, didn't know how strict either of them were.

Were, being the key word.

At the moment neither adult were doing there jobs very well. Judy was blatantly embarrassing her son by dancing on a table with the lilac haired Russian; the blonde woman trying -and failing miserably- to strip without falling off the table.

Hiro has been -ever since drinking his spiked water- competing with Kai and Tyson in everything they did or say. That included flirting with anyone they saw although Tyson backed out of that little competition when he accidentally made a crude remark to Mariah who in return gave him a good kick between the legs.

The only other few people that weren't drunk were Miguel, Robert, Spencer, Tala, Ian, Gary and himself, Garland.

"Oh, Bryan isn't drunk," Tala was saying to Miguel and a tipsy Claude. "He just saw an opportunity to find out more about BBB Tate so he can blackmail her or something."

"BBB Tate?" Miguel raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner while patting his fellow teammate on the back. Claude didn't look too good. Damn Ian, that little shrimp probably gave the poor male something that was a little too strong for the silver haired teen to handle.

"Bossy Blonde Bitch," Tala replied, not in the least bit phased that when Judy heard her nickname, all four Russians were in for another lecture or something. Garland shook his head disapprovingly.

Claude moaned quietly, an hand on his stomach. The teen really didn't look too good and Garland wouldn't be surprised if the Spaniard got sick right at that moment. Obviously Tala was thinking along the same lines as he suggested he could take Claude back to the hotel.

Garland wasn't sure what to make of it, but he had noticed that Tala had taking to…..clinging?….to the younger teen whenever two came into contact with each other. And if that wasn't enough to make one curious, then the dark blush and the fact that Claude never pushed the red haired Russian off surely would.

Garland has never heard of them actually dating but he couldn't help but to assume that because really, Tala may not be one to stop at boundaries like most people would but the older teen always got a little _too_ close to the Spaniard.

Come on, like wrapping an arm around the younger teen waist while standing behind him, and laying his chin on Claude's shoulder while the red haired teen's free hand is on the smaller teen's hip and whispering into an ear -with lips actually touching the ear- isn't a freaking clue!

The older silver haired teen watched as Tala wrapped an arm around Claude's waist, supporting the teen before his pale hand grabbed for the card key Miguel was handing out to him.

"And Tala, don't take advantage of my teammate while he drunk," Miguel warned, his protectiveness of his friend and teammate coming out. Tala pouted slightly before rolling his eyes.

"Now way would you go and say a thing like that for?" the redhead Russian asked in a mock, hurtful tone, pouting still. Miguel just shot him a look that read 'come-on-don't-give-me-that-innocent-bullshit' in which Tala scoffed, smirking. "Don't worry, I won't. He's in good hands."

This time, everyone at their table scoffed, Ian and a very drunk Kevin outright laughing. Tala scowled but choose to worry more about the teen clinging to him who was groaning and clutching his stomach, almost hunched over.

Yep, he was going to be getting sick real soon.

"You know," Ian muttered watching as Kai and Hiro started competing in arm wrestling which was rather amusing since they were using a passed out Tyson as a table. "I wonder how the hell Kai didn't notice he was drinking _Vodka_ flavored water. Usually he's good at picking stuff like that up somehow."

"Yeah, well, between you, Tala and Bryan's oh-so-clever ways of doing things undetected, I'm not surprised." Spencer muttered watching as Tyson grunted and moved, causing the two older males above him to lose their balance and fall forward, head butting each other in the process.

"How did you guys do it," Miguel asked, sending a glare at the small male.

"I simply put vodka in the water when he was looking. I still can't believe he didn't catch on though," Ian replied, obviously very pleased at fooling the great Kai Hiwatari into getting drunk.

Though many wouldn't think so, Kai never drank alcohol. Not beer, not wine, nothing. So it didn't take much to get the dual-haired drunk and of course, like almost all inexperienced drinkers, Kai wanted more and didn't know when to stop.

Man, was Ian going to be dead when Kai got over his hangover.

Garland let out a surprised gasp as his chair was pulled back onto it's back legs. He glared up into amused emerald orbs, inwardly cussing at the teen. Bryan swiftly put the legs back on all four legs and plopped down in the seat next to the slightly smaller grey-haired teen.

"Hey, shrimp, send these pictures to our email," Bryan said, tossing his cell at the said Russian who caught it with one hand. Kevin instantly clung to Ian to see the pictures without falling over.

Soon everyone was engrossed in talking again, mostly about Kai and Hiro's drinking competition. Finally after Kai and Hiro started swaying so badly that they were clinging to the other in hopes of not falling over -which was probably why they actually did fall-, Miguel, Spencer, and Robert all agreed to head back to the hotel and that they were taking Kai and Hiro back with them.

"Wait, what about Matilda," Miguel muttered, looking around as he stood up.

"I'll bring her back," Garland suggested seeing the girl for once looking like she was having fun without a care in the world. Surprisingly, the girls didn't look too drunk. Obviously Julia and Mariah were mature enough to stop themselves and the other girls from drinking too much. "She's having fun, but I'll make sure she gets back safely."

"Or I could do it!" Ian suddenly piped up, getting stares that varied from confusion to amusement to wariness. Ian had the decency to give a very light blush at his sudden outburst. Kevin, his best friend and partner in all crimes committed by Ian -and vise versa- snickered slightly before giggling uncontrollably.

"I don't know," Miguel said slowly. The Russian team was known to know no boundaries, and they loved to cause trouble in any way possible. And even though Spencer didn't show it like his teammates, they were all known to be perverts rather it be to a female or male, hence the 'they loved to cause trouble _any_ way possible' part.

"Trust me," Bryan drawled, smirking as Ian glared at him. "I don't think Ian would do anything too…..stupid."

The Spaniard frowned at the word 'trust'. Usually when the Russians said to trust them, it meant they were up to no good.

"Miguel," Kevin slurred, gripping Ian's shoulder tightly when he almost fell over again. "I agree with Ian. I know him more than you do so I know he isn't going to ruin any chances of making an good impression on Matilda…..and you," the small teen added as an after thought.

"Fine, but if I hear that you touched her in a way she doesn't like or anything, I'll hunt you down."

"Join the party then," Bryan muttered, smirking as Judy was heard singing awfully somewhere in the room. "You won't be the only one hunting him down."

"Oh, if your talking about Judy, Hiro and Kai as well, then all four of you Russians better hide," Garland butted in, reminding the other teen that he had also brought the alcohol and was the one to actually spike Judy's drink.

Bryan scoffed at the idea, smirking. After all, they all knew any reprimanding or lectures to the Russians went in one ear and out the other. It would either amuse them, or bore them to the point where they would say something to offend or annoy the person just for the hell of it.

And sometimes, the other teams would wonder who was actually in control when the Demolition Boys were working for Boris; Boris or the manipulative, trouble making teens? And if Boris was indeed the one actually in control, it was no wonder he went mad. With Tala able to twist everything people say around, Bryan's love for pissing everyone off, Ian's mischievous fun, and Spencer quietly doing all of the aforementioned stuff, it was enough to drive everyone up the walls.

Oh yes, Spencer did it all; pissing people off, causing trouble, manipulating everything into his favor all the while pretending to not know that he is doing it and with people always assuming him to just be a big, stupid blond who is really slow, it just made it all the more amusing for the teen.

Finally though, Miguel finally left with one more threat to Ian; Spencer and Robert following close behind. Miguel stopped beside Kai, helping to swaying teen up to his feet. Kai grabbed onto Miguel, wrapping his arms around the Spaniard's neck as he almost fell again.

Watching as Kai leaned against Miguel, Garland wondered if they, too, were a couple. Kai might not of realized it, but whenever he saw Miguel or even heard his name, his eyes would seem to light up and a small smile would appear. Not to mention, those two were always hanging out together and most of the time when one couldn't be found, neither could the other. Coincidence?

Garland didn't think so.

Hiro tried to stand without the help of the Spencer and Robert but after a few failed attempts, finally allowed them to help him up and out of the building. Garland watched as Miguel stopped to talk to Matilda. She flashed a grateful smile in their direction before saying her farewells to Miguel and went back to talking and dancing with the other girls.

"Who do you think would be the 'uke', Kai or Miguel?" Bryan pondered watching as Kai clung desperately to the other since he kept stumbling over his own feet.

"Good question," Ian answered, frowning in thought. "Miguel's kind of the pretty boy yet Kai's the one who is more feminine, body-wise."

"Oh boy," Garland muttered, slapping his forehead. This was one of those conversations that would go on and on with who would be who and such, something else that the Russians were known to do.

"True," Bryan agreed before a grin made it's way to his face. "How about Spencer and Robert?"

"Spencer," both Ian and Kevin replied quickly.

"Kai and Tyson?" Bryan asked, smirking at the horrified looks the rest of people at the table gave him.

"Ew, that's like a match made in hell!" Kevin complained, covering his ears and shaking his head furiously.

"Okay, first of all," Ian started, disgust clearly written on his face, "Kai is too feminine to be an 'seme' in any gay relationship. Second of all, does Tyson even know what the word fuck means? Much less how to actually do it?"

"Gah, Ian, bad thoughts, you jerk!" Kevin wailed. "I really don't wanna know any of _that_!"

"I agree," Garland finally muttered, suddenly rethinking his no-alcohol rule. Seriously, Kai and Tyson? Good lord, where the hell had Bryan come up with that?

"Fine, Rei and……..Johnny?"

"You know what, Bryan," Kevin whined, "Why don't you just shut the hell up!"

"Oh, the little monkey actually said a 'bad' word. I'm telling Mariah!" Ian suddenly shouted, laughing as Kevin tried to punch his arm only to miss and nearly fall.

And so, much to Kevin's dismay, the conversation continued though Garland suspected it was simply to annoy the Chinese blader who was trying to fight Ian off since the said small teen kept trying to keep Kevin from covering his ears.

**888888

Garland sighed as the slightly warm wind blew the stray strands of his hair gently against his face. It was quiet and peaceful at this time in the morning when almost everyone was in bed, sleeping. He just hoped Ian remembered that he had to take Matilda back to the hotel.

Looking back and forth, the teen choose to head to his left; towards the beach. It was a nice night and if there one was thing the teen enjoyed was sitting on the beach late at night when the weather was nice and the moon was out.

"HEY!" Garland stopped and turned halfway around, watching as Bryan jogged up to him. "Where are you heading?"

Well, so much for a peaceful night.

"Beach," he said bluntly. No point in laying since he had a feeling that the taller silver haired teen was going to follow him.

As he predicted, Bryan did follow him but thankfully the Russian stayed quiet throughout the whole thing. While the Russian team had lots of annoying traits, and no doubt problems -emotionally mainly- there were times when they weren't so bad.

Like Bryan was at the moment.

"Why did you attack us like you did?" Bryan suddenly asked out of the blue. Garland didn't need to look back to know that Bryan had stopped and was starring at him intently.

"What?"

"Back when you guys worked for Boris. Was it really necessary to attack us like you did? I mean, for the love of God, you put Tala in a fucking coma!" Bryan snapped.

Where had the sudden burst of anger come from, Garland wondered.

"Why did you attack Rei like you did when you worked for Boris," Garland snapped back. Like hell he'll let some idiot get mad at him for something when that said idiot had done basically the same thing to someone else.

Bryan stayed quiet before quietly repling, "I have no excuse for what I did to Rei, but to be honest, I don't regret it either. I may of seriously hurt Rei but it was thanks to him going through that and still beating me did I come to realize a lot of things. And it was one of the best battles I had ever had, as well."

"Boris told us that you guys were just out to destroy him because he was a changed man who was trying to do something good for the sport of Beyblade for once. At that time, I had seriously believed he was a changed man so I was only trying to defend him and what he, or what I thought he stood for."

Bryan just stared at him blankly for a moment before walking past him. Garland followed, though he had no idea what the other male was thinking but he wasn't about to piss him off either.

Arriving at the beach, Garland walked as close to the water as he could without getting wet and sat down, ignoring Bryan as he sat beside him.

"Boris was a manipulative bastard, that's for sure," Bryan muttered, laying back with his arms behind his head. Garland assumed that was the teen's way of apologizing as he turned to catch those green eyes staring at him.

"Yes, he was."

"Well, now that that's over," Bryan said sitting up, grinning. But rather than saying else, Bryan quickly wrapped an arm around the other teen's shoulder and the other arm around the waist and pulled him down with him. "let's enjoy the rest of the night," he finished.

Garland blinked, moving slightly to test how strong the hold was only to find out there was no way he was going to be able to pull out of it. A dark blush covered the bridge of this nose as he also figured out just how they were laying.

Garland was laying half on Bryan with his head on the much bigger teen's shoulder. Bryan had both arms wrapped around his waist with one hand………

"Bryan," Garland growled, scowling as his blush deepened. "Stop rubbing my ass!"

"Oh my, not only did I get the little monkey to cuss, but I just got the noble and polite Garland to cuss as well. Damn, I'm good!"

Using the free hand that wasn't caught between the two teens, Garland lifted it as well as his head to hit Bryan's head. The Russian chuckled quietly and without warning, pressed his lips against the other's in a quick kiss.

Garland sputtered when the other pulled away, his eyes wide with shock. Bryan just chuckled again and laid his head back down, ignoring the stunned male on top of him. However, instead of saying anything -not that he even able to at that moment- Garland simply laid his head back down as well.

As they just laid there, Garland came to realize something; he was actually enjoying this. Well, except for one small little thing……

"Bryan, stop fucking rubbing my ass!"

"Oh, got you to cuss again! Damn, I'm really good!"

"Shut up and stop rubbing ass, you perverted asshole!"

* * *

You know, it's funny that I hate beaches but I seem to love writing about couples going to them. And just something else I like to point out simply so people don't get me wrong, I had told myself that there wouldn't any Miguel/Kai mentioned at all since there are enough stories about them and to be honest, it kinda annoy's me since that is about the only pairing I can find besides the characters being with an OC but then that oh so loved pairing slipped in since I had mentioned Tala/Claude, I guess. Yet another couple I hadn't planned on being in there. By the way, yes, I know there are stories out there with Tala/Kai, Kai/Rei, or Bryan/Tala or some of my other favorite pairings but it just seems that I never find them.

Well, review if you want. I won't beg though......and I won't say it's a crime because that just irritates me.


End file.
